When Sparrows Stop Sailing
by Caseyrook
Summary: Jack Sparrow has changed his appearance, joined a merchant crew on a voyage to New Orleans, and is trying to sail with a new name, "Mark Thatch", and keep out of trouble. He is wanted by too many people and must not be recognized because his life depends on it. The ship he is on is caught and boarded by Captain Hector Barbossa. Stays with canon. No slash. Will have long chapters.
1. Incoming Pirates

**A/N: My first Pirates fic. When I write I do so more like a book, probably from reading so much so sorry if you find me giving too much detail. Anyway there's no slash here at all and as usual, I try to stay with canon as much as possible. I honestly only have an idea in my head so I don't really know where this story is going. All I know is that I got the idea from both OST and the book "Pirates of The Caribbean: The Price of Freedom" by AC Crispin which I thought was an awesome book. Please Review, I'll read it and base my next chapters on what you say. Also, if you want to imagine how Jack looks in this story, just think of Johnny Depp with little or no facial hair. **

Captain Jack Sparrow was a deckhand on a ship which he had never sailed, with a crew he didn't know.

That was fine by Jack though. That was the point.

He was on a ship whose name, Jack thought, was very unoriginal. He didn't have enough fingers to count the number of ships he had encountered called "The Adventure." But that was the name of this ship and there was nothing Jack could do about it.

He was on _The Adventure_ because he was headed to New Orleans. There he would find a man who was very powerful in the ways of magic. Jack was told this man could rival Tia Dalma and as such could get the _Black Pearl _out of its bottle.

Jack really hoped that was true. He and Joshamee Gibbs had exhausted every option they could think of to get it out, short of breaking the bottle and all attempts had failed.

After the tragic and heartbreaking last failure, Gibbs and Jack had made a plan.

Gibbs would stay in Tortuga with the _Black Pearl In A Bottle,_ buried in a locked chest under the wooden floor of Gibbs small cabin that overlooked Tortuga Harbor. Gibbs would hold all of Jacks possessions that were worth any value that Jack was taking. If Jack wasn't back in one year, Gibbs had every right to claim them on his own. Gibbs was as broke as Jack was so if got to claim Jacks things, he could sell them too.

Meanwhile Jack would sail with a crew of a cargo ship to New Orleans, find the magic man and bring him to Tortuga either by force or by bribery, earning money along the way. He was broke.

The plan, Jack thought, was flawless. But while some plans can be flawless, they can also come with obstacles at the same time.

Jack's face, description, and list of crimes were tacked to walls and dock posts in every British, French and EITC ports all over the world. Anyone that wasn't blind was sure to recognize him, which is why Jack did something that shocked Gibbs.

He changed his appearance.

Jack once had long dreadlocked hair with trinkets and souvenirs from past adventures that hung down and bobbed and made noise as he moved. Now his hair was short, so short only the back barely fell to the stop of his neck. It itched. And Jack found himself missing the noise of the trinkets.

He no longer had kohl lined eyes. They burned from the sun.

He was clean shaven. He once had a mustache and beard that were the envy of every pirate. Now he had neither a beard nor a mustache. Just baby smooth skin that showed scars Jack didn't realize he had.

Jack used to have a scarf that we wore wrapped around his body at his waist. He also used to have belts that he used to keep his pistols within reach there too. His Compass used to hang off one of the belts next to his sword which was held in Jacks brown baldric.

Now Jack was wearing his knee high folded over boots with his trousers tucked in and a white puffy shirt that Jack buttoned up to look his most professional. The shirts sleeves were not long enough to cover his whole arm so Jack had cut fabric into a large bracelet like thing that covered his Pirate Brand, the "P", and his tattoo of a Sparrow. Those were definitely ways people would notice him. As for the other tattoos, well Jack wasn't worried too much about them. They were common enough, that they weren't unique to Jack.

That was it. He no longer wore rings or any jewelry. No baldric (he couldn't carry weapons on the ship anyway), no scarf, no compass, and no bandana.

Jack missed that red bandana the most. But having it on made the risk of being recognized greater. Very few people had seen Jack with it off, and only some of them were still alive.

Jack still had it though. It had too many useful uses to give up altogether so Jack kept it in the same place he kept the rest of his possessions. In a leather bag which held one change of clothes, a large and full canteen of water, six flasks of rum, his two pistols with extra shots, a razor and lye soap. The soap he carried because he had to care about his hygiene now.

With a new appearance came a new name. "Captain Jack Sparrow" was hiding from the law on the Island of Madagascar as far as Jack was concerned. His new identity was Mark Thatch and Mark Thatch was a strong sailor who kept to himself and out of trouble.

"Mark Thatch" swabbed and scrubbed the decks, tied lines, repaired sails, moved cannons and anything else he was told to do and he never questioned it or complained. Jack could not afford to get himself into trouble, especially since the officers had no qualms about using the cat-o-nine-tails even on sailors who joined the crew with the intent to sail to one port and back one time.

_The Adventure _was a merchant vessel that was independent of the East India Trading Company. Jack was happy to hear that the crew, sailors and officers alike, had nothing but nasty things to say about the EITC and wished they could go about their business without the company's interference.

On this day the air was hot and the sailors were sweaty. Jack was minding his own business while he gave the wood of the quarter deck railings a fresh coat of white paint. Jack had every intention of keeping his clothes free of white stains and he focused on only putting enough paint for the wood each time he dunked the brush in the bucket of paint.

Jack was focused, but a shout from a man sitting in the crow's nest made Jack drip spots of white onto his boots. He cursed but not because of his boots. The man had shouted "Pirate Flag!"

The crew all stopped what they were doing and moved themselves so they could scan the water for the flag that they all feared. Jack did the same and spotted it on the Port side.

Counting the tide, the wind, the speed of _The Adventure_, the type of vessel the approaching ship was, Jack estimated they'd be within "Heaving too" position in thirty minutes.

The First Mate had gone to the Captain for orders and now he was relaying them as loud as he could. Men were climbing the ratlines in order to drop more sail for more speed.

Jack liked that idea. It was better to run from a fight, than take part in it.

But after six minutes Jack could see the approaching ship with his naked eye. To his dismay it was the "_Queen Anne's Revenge."_ That meant Jack was most likely waiting for a meeting with his sometimes friend-most time foe Captain Hector Barbossa.

Jack gulped. Last time he saw Barbossa, the one legged man had killed Blackbeard and was nice enough to leave the Fountain of Youth with Jack still alive. And the time before that Barbossa had let Jack live and had only taken _The Pearl. _ In Jack's experience his luck ran out at three times and Jack didn't think Barbossa was _that _merciful.

And apparently he was right. The _Adventure _came to life. The lines unloosened there selves and began stalking and tightening around frightened sailors. Jack was no different and he found himself tied to railing that was nowhere near dry. The rope had twisted itself around Jacks waist and the railing and forced Jack's hands behind his back. The more he struggled the more it tightened. Jack got the picture and relaxed. He was sure he was starting to bleed where the rope tightened around his wrists.


	2. One Thing That Jack Fears

` Every sailor, even the officers, panicked and struggled against the ropes that were pinning them against the ship.

The _Revenge_ was gaining on them.

Jack practically jumped out of his skin when the port side anchor dropped itself into the abyss of the sea. Obviously Barbossa was annoyed at the speed that the _Adventure _was going with the sails dropped as much as possible.

With the ship stopped completely, Jack knew that Barbossa and his crew would be on board in no time.

Jack's mind reeled with every scenario that could play out.

_Should he act as though he and Hector were still friends? No that would only annoy him. _

_ Should he act as though they were enemies? No that would also annoy him… and start a sword fight. That wouldn't be good. Not many places to run. _

_ Should he act as if Jack Sparrow doesn't exist? Yep that should work. _

So Jack decided that he wouldn't interfere. Jack would be Mark Thatch and Mark Thatch would have never been on a ship that was raided by pirates. He would tremble with fear…but stay out of the way and be quiet.

As Jack had been thinking about all this he hadn't realized that the _Revenge_ was close enough for boarding now.

Grappling hooks started to fly and catch on lines and the masts. The _Adventure_ was pulled closer to the _Revenge._ Pirates had started to swing onto the deck of the _Adventure._

They were menacing. And well-armed. They looked as though they would kill you just for a shilling that you may have.

They began to go to the trembling and terrified sailors and release them. The captives were forced on the main deck in a crowd.

The pirates went below decks and brought up more captives that Jack hadn't thought about being pinned too. He winced. There were few ropes down there so Jack could only imagine how they were subdued.

One pirate, whom Jack estimated to be six feet tall sitting down, came to him and harshly bent Jack forward as he cut Jack free from his bonds. As the pirate did so Jack glanced at his wrist to be sure the brand was well hidden. It was.

Once he was free Jack was pushed toward the steps. He maneuvered them quickly and fell into the crowd of his fellow crew members and placed himself snuggly between the large mountain of a man, who was the cook, and the mast.

His plan was to try and hide behind the mast and the crewmen and pray Barbossa and company didn't recognize him.

Without thinking he ran his hand over his head. His hair was short and his face was smooth. Odds are that he wouldn't be recognized.

Soon the entirety of the crew was gathered and planks and boards were laid ship to ship to make bridges. Barbossa traversed one of them and appeared on the _Adventures _deck.

Barbossa looked at the crew and scanned the faces of his prisoners. Jack looked at the deck to avoid making eye contact. Barbossa didn't seem to notice.

Finally Barbossa growled. "This be a sad sight, laddies. Don't you agree?"

The pirates agreed loudly. The captives remained quiet.

Jack wished the captain would challenge Barbossa. He knew Barbossa respected any captain that was willing to challenge him because to Barbossa, a captain who didn't was a coward who didn't deserve to be captain. And cowardly captains didn't deserve Barbossa's kindness when it came to Barbossa's decision as to whether or not to leave the crew alive.

"Tell me gentlemen. Who be captain here?" Barbossa asked, leaning his weight on a rather nice cane.

Jack's fellow crew members either pointed or looked to the captain. Some did neither like Jack.

Barbossa smiled unpleasantly and walked to the captain.

Jack winced. He knew that Captain Royce was the biggest coward…and drunk…who ever lived. In fact he made Jack look like a sober hero.

"So you be the "Captain" foolish enough to think you could outrun The _Queen Anne's Revenge _eh?"

Captain Royce would not even look Barbossa in the eyes as he quietly mumbled a "Yes sir."

Barbossa's smile grew louder. He was going to have fun with this one. "What'd you say? Speak up!"

"Yes. Sir." Captain Royce said louder, this time looking Hector in the eye.

Barbossa was about to say something else but he was stopped by Captain Royce's First Mate. "What is it you want? Take it and leave."

Barbossa took his attention off the captain and put it on the First Mate. The pirates all snickered and gripped their weapons. Jack inched closer to the mast. Barbossa's eyes often moved to the crowd and he had come close to putting Jack in his line of sight.

"Even if ye being dead is what I want?" Barbossa tested the First Mate.

The First Mate swallowed but stood firm. "If my death is what you desire, give me a pistol, I will end my own life if it means the rest of these men can live." Jack watched from his position by the mast. This was entertaining.

Barbossa was pleased by this answer. He turned back to the Captain. "This man here be _real_ captain material, 'f I were you I'd be takin' notes." The Captain only looked down ashamed.

Turning back to the First Mate, Barbossa spoke again louder. "I make you an offer. Give me your cargo and five sailors who be in good shape, and I'll leave enough food and water for you t' make it t' the next port."

Jack knew that though this offer was generous for a despicable pirate, it was almost too good to be true.

The First Mate held out his hand for a hand shake. Barbossa held out his hand too. As they shook Barbossa added, "I'll be picking those five sailors."

There was the Barbossa that Jack knew.

The First Mate said "Fine." Once the handshake was over Barbossa gave the command and half of the pirates disappeared below decks. Minutes later they appeared again and were carrying boxes and sacks to the _Revenge._ That's when Jack realized he didn't actually know what cargo they were carrying or if it was of value. It must be though if the pirates were taking it.

"All done, Captain." Said the pirate who had freed Jack earlier.

Barbossa shifted his position. He started to point to unfortunate souls. Jack could have screamed out loud when Barbossa pointed to him last. Jack froze but took a step forward. If he had to join Barbossa's crew then he would do everything in his power to avoid be recognized.

Jack joined the other four unfortunates who had been lined up. A large round red headed man clapped Jack in irons. "Welcome to the crew." He sneered.

Barbossa started to make his way off the ship, but at the last second he turned around, pulled out his pistol and shot Captain Royce square in the thigh. The man dropped and started to scream in agony as blood started to gush and turn his trousers a bright red color. "Now ye have an excuse to be such a lousy captain." Barbossa growled.

Jack shook his head at the site. He knew the wound wasn't fatal but it would require plenty of attention and the conditions of the ship were prime for infection. The captain would most likely wind up like Barbossa. A one legged man.

Aboard the _Revenge, _Jack began to feel a sense of _de ja vu._ This was the second time he was an unwilling captive slave aboard the evil ship. But he was a little reassured about the fact that it was Barbossa who was captain. A little.

Jack and his four fellow conscriptees were locked in the brig.

"Why take us only to lock us in the brig?" Asked Isaiah.

"I think we're to be lunch." Answered Joshua.

Jack rolled his eyes. Only two hours in this brig and Jack was finding it harder and harder to keep up with Mark Thatch's silent persona.

"What say you about this, Thatch? You've not said a word this whole time." Asked Joshua.

Jack looked at all four men. "Well that is because, gentleman, I think it best that we does as told. And be perfect order takers who make no trouble. A behaved prisoner is a live prisoner after all. In my experience." All four men stared at Jack. Jack stared back. Finally another man spoke.

"I 'gree with Mark here. That Pirate shot the captain. Means he'd have no trouble giving us the same treatment." Said the third prisoner, Jacob.

"You've a point, Jake." Said the fourth prisoner, John.

The men all shook their heads in acknowledgement.

Jack gave a light half smile content with the situation. What he didn't know was that Joshua had become suspicious of him. Joshua had a good memory and couldn't help think that Mark Thatch could very well be Jack Sparrow in disguise….


	3. A Hard Days Work

The next day came and the five prisoners had found themselves on their hands and knees scrubbing the _Queen Anne's Revenge _main deck. Jack shook his head. This is exactly he had done the _last _time he was a crewman on this ship.

Except last time he hadn't been chained at the ankles.

As he scrubbed up and down Jack glanced at the stern of the ship and looked up at the magnificent TWO stories that made up the captain's cabin and navigation deck.

Barbossa was at the wheel. By what Jack could see he surmised that Barbossa was in a great mood.

Jack started to daydream about the many ways that he could kill Barbossa and take the wheel and the ship for himself…

"Ow!" Jack had to let go of the scrubber and hold his hands out to catch himself from falling to deck. Apparently Jack had gotten so caught up in day dreaming he forgot to scrub at the same time and the bosun had lashed him once across the back.

"Work sailor or we'll drop an anchor with you tied to it!"

Jack started to scrub the space in front of his bent knees as hard as possible.

He did so without saying anything when the other four prisoners looked at him. Their expressions were split between anger for causing the bosun to keep more of his attention on their group, and pity for the pain of the lashing.

After ten hours of scabbing all decks of the ship above and three decks below, the five wary prisoners were given a bowl of seasoned rice and a biscuit, escorted to the brig and freed of their chains that were chafing and rubbing their ankles raw.

The cell was lit fairly well as the sun shone through seven small holes that lined the ships second deck unevenly.

Jack took a corner of the cell and sat on the floor. He was hoping that he could lean his left shoulder against the wall of the ship and his right against the first bar of the cell and do so without worsening the pain of the lash on his back.

The other four began chattering away about today's events and where on the map they most likely were. They had grown accustomed to Mark Thatch's quiet ways. No one seemed to pay any attention as he sat in the corner eating his rice with a wooden spoon.

Joshua casually glanced at Mark. When he did he saw a ray of sun fall onto Mark's right forearm. Just then his suspicions were verified.

The soapy water that Jack had been using all day had soaked his arms from his hands to his elbows. He had been so occupied with avoiding another lashing that he hadn't noticed his cloth bracelet had slid down.

Jack met eyes with Joshua and immediately looked at his wrist and forearm. His "P" and Sparrow tattoo were exposed entirely and they were easy to see in the sunlight.

The other four prisoners were standing up and setting their half-eaten bowls and biscuits down and encroaching into Jack's corner.

Jack was immediately alerted and stood up swiftly, ignoring the shooting pain traveling his back.

"You're Jack Sparrow! A fugitive!" Said Joshua.

The other three men followed Joshua's lead and spread out. Jack couldn't get away without passing through the phalanx.

Jack thought quickly. He had nothing that could usefully be a weapon, and if a physical altercation was started Jack didn't think he could stand the pain of his back for very long. And he was grossly outnumbered.

Fighting was out so Jack went with his other arsenal: Words.

"You are smartly right, Joshua. I _am _the notorious and feared Pirate Lord of the Caribbean known as Captain Jack Sparrow."

The men stopped. They were all too close for Jack's comfort.

"What are ye doing then, callin' yerself 'Mark Thatch'?" Asked Isaiah rather menacing.

Jack took a few seconds to answer. The key here was saying just the right things. "Well gentleman I have 'converted' to…" Jack struggled to think of the word. He thought of that Bible thumper that he meant on this very ship and he knew Phillip had been a particular God fearing religion. When the word he was looking for didn't come, Jack quickly added "God."

Isaiah, Joshua and Jacob all studied Jack carefully. Jacob spoke this time, "What do ye mean ye've converted to 'God'? Ain't you always been a God fearing man?"

Jack couldn't hide his body language so he thought it best to answer truthfully to the best of his ability. "Er no. I tell you mates. I have never been one to act in fear of God almighty. But now as I grow olderish, I have begun to stop and think of my actions and fear what the Lord might think. I tell you lads, you see before you, a reformed man." Jack's words came out in an eloquent speech. He added to the speech by holding up his right hand. "I'd swear on a Bible if I had one."

Isaiah took a step forward. "You 'aven't answered the question. Why you callin' ye self Mark Thatch?"

Jack cocked his head a slightly. "Jack Sparrow be a wanted man. I thought it best to start a new life as a God fearin' man."

The men seemed tamed by Jack's words. But looks were deceiving.

Joshua leaped to Jack and the others followed.

Jack found himself on the splintery foul smelling floor in the fetal position with his arms up to his head, trying in vain to protect his eyes, nose, mouth and head from the four men's merciless beating.

Jack had led a rough life and he was no stranger to beatings, with him as both a victim and a perpetrator. He knew how to loosen his muscles and just let his body take the blows. Doing that greatly decreased the chances of breaking bones other than ribs.

After what seemed like a century Jack was saved. Two of Barbossa's crewmen had seen what was going on and had opened the brig door and stopped the men from kicking and punching him to the end of his life.

Jack readjusted himself as soon as he felt the kicks and blows cease.

Believing Jack brought the beating on himself by causing trouble, the two crew members ignored the other four men and picked a semi-conscious Jack off of the floor and carried him out of the brig.

The men snickered and shook their heads approvingly as Jack disappeared from their view.

As they climbed the stairs to the top deck with Jack in between them with each man holding one of Jack's arms, the men discussed what they should do with their badly beaten prisoner.

"We should throw 'im overboard. Let the sharks have 'im." Said the man to Jack's right.

"Naw, we take 'im to the Captain. Let Barbossa decide. Maybe he'll let us really tie 'im to the anchor!" The man on Jack's left laughed. He found himself amusing.

Jack tried to make his feet move. The men had no regard for Jack's condition and he winced in pain with every step each man took. Jack wanted to help them move him, hoping that would ease their carelessness.

When they were on deck, the Pirates carrying Jack found Barbossa's First Mate. A muscular bald man who had not long ago had been a slave. Barbossa had always had a thing for former slaves being his first mate.

The First Mate came to the main deck and surveyed Jack and his carriers. "What happen to him?"

"The others beat him senseless. We was carryin' him to Captain Barbossa."

The ex-slave gave Jack another glance but walked off.

Jack had become too heavy for the other pirates to carry and they shoved him off their necks and shoulders. Jack fell to the deck and passed out.

As he laid on the deck, Jack moved only his eyes and surveyed as much of his body as possible. He didn't see any blood, but that didn't mean there wasn't any.

The three waited. Jack found himself not caring about whether or not Barbossa would recognize him.


	4. Dead Men Walking

Jack awoke on another splintery floor, although he had to admit this particular floor smelled much better than the floors of the brig and the main deck.

He was on his side with one leg on top of the other, and he felt no desire to move.

Barbossa kicked Jack's boot with his good leg. Jack was awake but merely stayed down.

His brain seemed to have disconnected itself from his mouth and Jack wasn't sure he could speak, while also not being sure whether or not he could move let alone fight.

Barbossa stared down curiously at the sad sight. Deep down he felt a tinge of anger at the thought that Jack Sparrow had been on his ship for over a day and he had been clueless to the fact.

Barbossa kicked Jacks boot again. Jack's eyes were closed and Barbossa realized Jack went unconscious again.

Using his cane, Barbossa stepped over to the giant table where he kept his charts and took the pitcher of fresh water. Jack gasped after Barbossa poured it all over him and the floor.

"Up Jack!" Barbossa commanded.

The water had woken Jack up just enough to bring him to his senses. He sat up and immediately fell forward with his back hunched.

"I want you to know Hector, I had no intention of coming aboard this ship." Jack managed to say. Barbossa could hear the hurt in is voice and for once Jack didn't sound drunk.

"Perhaps, but that doesn't change the fact that yer here." Barbossa kicked Jack's boot one more time.

Jack got the idea. He put his hands in front of him and pulled his legs to his sides and stood up. His ego was taking a punch from following Barbossas orders but Jack really had no choice at the moment.

In a moment of mercy, Barbossa sat at his table and kicked a chair out. Jack weakly and with great effort pulled the chair out more and sat down.

Barbossa watched his enemy/friend for a few minutes. Jack seemed to be moving his body slightly to see what positions hurt the most. Barbossa found this amusing. He sat back in his own chair exaggerating his look of comfort.

Once he found a barely tolerable position, Jack spoke again. "I've felt worse after quality time with Teague."

Barbossa flashed a knowing smile. He knew what Jack was talking about and it wasn't pleasant.

"So what was yer crime? Incessant chattering I'd wager." Barbossa's mood was almost too cheerful. Jack knew he was rubbing Jack's own condition in his face.

Barbossa didn't receive a verbal answer. Jack had glanced at his brand and that told Barbossa all that he had needed to know. Honest sailors, those who sail the seas but don't fall into the category of "Pirate" despise pirates and thus see them as the scourge of the Earth.

Before either man had a chance to speak again, there was a ruckus outside.

Barbossa left his chair, grabbed his cane and went to see what was going on.

What happened next could have given Barbossa a heart attack…if Barbossa wasn't already cold hearted.

Once he had left his cabin and was outside on deck, a few of Barbossa's 'loyal' crewmen ambushed him. One man grabbed his cane and launched it in the water, a few others relieved Barbossa of everything in his possession, and two other men had one rope and wrapped it around him twice and tied it around his hands behind his back twice. Simultaneously another man, his First Mate, grabbed the Sword of Triton from Barbossa's scabbard.

The words shouted by Barbossa would never be repeated by even the most despicable pirate. "Ye be dead men walking. No one mutinies against me and lives!" Barbossa shouted with the most devilish tinge to his voice.

The mutineers were not fazed by this. "We've heard the stories Barbossa. The last crew you had went down with your ship. The crew before that were either hanged by the British or killed by them in battle and that was only after they were rid of that horrid curse!"

As the man shouted, Jack still felt as though he had been keelhauled but his curiosity gave him enough pain tolerance to see what was going on. He made his way onto the deck.

There he saw Barbossa tied up in the middle of the deck and a group of fifty mutineers gathered around him. Jack couldn't help but smile, if it had been almost 20 years ago this could have been the mutiny that Barbossa organized against Jack.

Karma was a wonderful thing.

"I'll tell ya what mates. If there be one man here who challenge me to a duel and live, I'll give you the ship and ye'll be spared the torment of going to the Locker as mutineers!"

Barbossa despite his situation, was smiling. He was a man of pride and dignity and would not give these mutineers the satisfaction of seeing him cowed and defeated.

After hearing Barbossa's offer the men looked at each other, but the looks they were giving each other clearly showed they had no interest in Barbossa's offer.

They proved it by dragging him to a row boat that was being held up on the side of the _Revenge _by two men holding a rope at each end. To Jack's utter amazement, Barbossa cooperated and actually limped while he was still tied up.

Barbossa looked at the tiny row boat and laughed once he reached it. "To think I will not get my _Revenge _even with only a row boat will be the biggest mistake of your miserable lives gentlemen! I WILL BE THE LAST MAN YOUR EYES BEHOLD BEFORE YOUR LIFE ENDS!"

Once he gave his warning threat, Barbossa thrust himself into the rower and sat down still grinning maniacally.

Jack knew the look on his face. It was the look of a man with a plan and Jack had seen it before when death and destruction were in the future.

The men holding the row boat began to lower it. Before it and Barbossa were lowered too far, the First Mate (and probably now Captain) bent over the side and cut Barbossa's bonds and threw in one pistol and one shot as per the Code.

Jack watched the men as they celebrated a successful mutiny. Some of them went to the gunwales and watched the boat hit the water, a few of them pulled out their pistols and fired at the water, presumably to make their former Captain row away from the ship.

Jack caught himself smiling and stopped but not before one man saw Jack. "You be the troublemaker in the brig!"

Jack thought about answering the man in a classic Jack Sparrow line, but decided to act like he was still Mark Thatch, after all Barbossa was most likely the only one to know his true identity.

"Minor disagreement with my fellow prisoners is all." Jack responded trying to sound both sincere and scared. He was bent down slightly as the wounds from his beating still smarted.

The pirates on deck were still energized and excited from the mutiny, so without much discussion about the matter, Jack was drug onto the plank which had been out in case the plan to throw Barbossa into the row boat hadn't worked out.

Once again standing on a ships plank, Jack felt a since of impending doom. Just turning his head made Jack want to scream, and because of that Jack really didn't think he could swim.

Usually Jack gracefully dived when for forced to "walk the plank" but at this moment Jack couldn't bring himself to do it, even with drawn swords and pistols. After a minute an Asian man stomped on the end and Jack was plunged into the sea.

Midair Jack held his breath and loosened his body, he knew that the impact of the water would feel like death.

He was right. Once his body was below the water, Jack could feel unconsciousness trying to claim him as the pain from the fall literally made him sick.

As if a supernatural force was at work, Jack was able to swim to the surface. Not so far away he saw Barbossa and his row boat.

Jack yelled. "Barbossa!"

No response.

"Barbossa!"

Again no response.

Jack really saw no way out of this situation. Keeping himself afloat felt like someone was chopping off his fingers and toes all at once, and though Jack was an extremely good swimmer, he truly felt the threat of drowning. It didn't help that Jack has saw a shark not too far off in the distance when he was still on the plank.

In a moment of desperation, Jack yelled for Barbossa once more. "Barbossa, I'll give you my Compass!"

Barbossa stopped rowing for a moment. He beat his fingers on the oars as he contemplated the meaning of having Jack's famous Compass.

Deciding that saving Jack was a fair trade for the Compass that could get him his ship back, Barbossa turned his boat around and rowed it near Jack.

Once he had the chance, Jack immediately grabbed the side of the rower to relieve himself from the pain of treading water. Barbossa did nothing.

"I'll be having the Compass first."

Jack froze for a moment and remembered the last time he held his compass was when he put it away in his bag while he was on the _Adventure._ But in that few seconds of panic at the thought that he didn't even have it, Jack took his free hand and reached into the water and patted it on his waist. He felt a hard bump, and discovered he did have his Compass inside the hidden pocket of his trousers.

Apparently the magic Compass not only pointed to what you wanted most, it also appeared from nowhere when you needed it most.

Jack sighed visibly and handed it to Barbossa.

Barbossa who prided himself on keeping his end of deals that he struck, reached into the water and pulled Jack out of the water.

But Barbossa didn't save the man he found the most annoying solely for the man's compass. Just like when Barbossa led the rescue mission that brought Jack back to the Living from Davy Jones Locker, he had an ulterior motive for saving Jack again.

Only a month ago Barbossa had learned that Jack Sparrow was the most wanted pirate in the British Realm. The Crown was so dead set on seeing Jack dead that they put word out that if any pirate could bring Jack to the port of Liverpool, that pirate would receive guaranteed amnesty for every crime they've ever committed. If the pirate brought Jack in 'alive' they'd get the amnesty and ten bars of gold, courtesy of the King.

After hearing about it from a young man who had joined the _Revenge_, Barbossa had decided then and there he'd be claiming that prize. The only question was: Did he let Jack live and get the Gold? Or did he get the satisfaction of being the one to execute Jack and settle for the Amnesty alone?


End file.
